The Runaway Princess
by nbachampion8
Summary: Ella and Char have been murdered. The kingdom is in danger. The only one left is their eldest daughter Rachelle. But when she falls in love with a farmer boy, she doesnt know if being royal means much to her anymore.
1. Far from safe

Lighting crashed. Thunder boomed. Rain bolted down and pounded on me as I ran though the darkness. Threats and curses were heard from the distance and finally, I reached the kingdom. "Help! Help!" I cried as I ran from hut to hut searching for aid. I ran up to a hut with a light in it and pushed the door open.

* * *

I was telling a story to my little siblings as this girl in muddy rags pushed the door open. She had dark hair and light skin but her eyes were bright blue. Bluer than the sky. She was beautiful. I stood up and she gasped for breath. Her voice cackled and she whispered "I need help, please food sir". I grabbed a bowl and dunked it in the pot with the soup that must last us a week. I invited her in and set the bowl at the table. She stood at the opening, her eyes wandered around the room and rested on my brothers and sisters. I could see the corners of her lips curve.

All of a sudden, I heard soldiers in the road. They were in the hut beside ours. The girl's eyes froze with fear. "I beg of you, hide me and I will repay you greatly" I nodded and showed her to my bed. I motioned for her to go under it, and before I could blink she was scrunched into a ball under the bed.

This awfully nice boy Phillip, has hidden me away from the soldiers that killed my family and destroyed my kingdom. We sit down and talk for hours and hours as he looks at me in a funny way. He is so nice; he even gives me water to bathe in. In no time, I look again like a princess. Days have passed yet I can do nothing. The soldiers wait outside knowing I am somewhere in this little village.

Rachelle is so lovely. She is beautiful and sweet, and only cares about what will happen to her kingdom. This princess is one of a kind. She has been here for a week. I give her food and shelter, and she cleans, cooks, and tells me and my brothers and sisters about the wonderful life as royalty. The seventh night she is there, before she goes to bed, she kisses me on the cheek, repeatedly thanking me for giving her shelter and food.

I really don't know when I will be able to go back to the kingdom, but right now, my life is better than it would ever be in the castle. I am forced to wear clothes the size of a five year old to make me look more slimmer. I shall eat nothing so I do not look like a pig. I must keep myself clean and well groomed or else I would be whipped, and I must have a nice attitude and be loyal to all males in the castle with more power than I. But here, I am in heaven. I can dress, eat, and act like a slob and not a thing in the world could punish me for that. But I may think I am falling in love with Phillip. Last night when I kissed him, my heart was beating so loud, that I think he could hear it. This morning I kissed him again, just to see his reaction. He _liked_ it.


	2. Signs of love

Hey people. Whats up? Well this is my second story and although its my second, I got a lot of work to do. **Enjoy.**

* * *

Today I got the guts to go out into the village and look around. So with a hat covering my hair, and a rag dress that I put together, I ventured throughout the village. I came across huts and cottages, fields and meadows, and before I knew it, it was almost night.

The sky was the color of lilacs and peaches as I stumbled through the dark city, and just as I reached the hut, I felt a hand on my back. I turned around and although it was dark, I could see a knight in shining armor as I had seen many times at the castle, but to my surprise, I could barely breath.

He was so handsome and strong looking! I smiled and he said to me "have you seen a princess in the village? She looks about your age." I shook my head and mumbled an apology. "Would you like to meet me here tomorrow?" he asked glancing at me from head to toe. I suddenly felt very embarrassed as I stood in the brown rags I had once praised. "I'm not sure." I whispered, and then I scurried into the hut.

Phillip let out a big sigh as I walked into his home. He wiped his forehead and sat down. "I have been hoping you would be coming back". he told me as I gently sat on the bed of hay. "I needed to get out, and I am disguised in this outfit" I explained and he laughed. "That dress doesn't seem fit for a princess. You are right."

Then I glanced at the door and then back at him. "I think I need to leave soon. Now that I have a disguise, I can get back to my kingdom." He shook his head "nobody in this village is allowed to leave."

I stood with my mouth open with fear. "I need to get to my kingdom!" I shouted. Phillip covered my mouth and shook his head. "Soon, very soon I will try to get you out, but now some of my friends are coming here, as you know, I am part of a resistance group and we plot against the king. Our king is filthy rich and gives to none. He steals from the poor and rich. He will marry women and kill them if they give birth to a girl, and kills that baby girl as well. This king is not like others, and he has got to give up his throne if we ever want peace. Please do not get in the way, and do not repeat what we say. Alright?"

I nodded and he put his hand on my chin and kissed me, ever so lightly. Then he kissed me again for a long time with his soft and gentle lips. He stroked my hair and lightly let go and walked out of the hut.

* * *

Its beginning to sound interesting aye? Yeah well I will try and add the next chapters on soon.

Until next time,

GiNa.MaRiE


End file.
